Project Summary The success of this U19 integrated experimental and modeling program in generating predictive multi-scale models of the early immune response to influenza infection in human epithelial cells, dendritic cells and lung depends on generating high quality, consistent data. The Immune Assay Core will provide centralized access to validated immune response assays of samples from Research Project I (epithelial cells) and Research Project II (dendritic cells, lung) to ensure that high quality datasets are obtained by consistent protocols, as is required for model development and validation in Research Project 3 III (immune modelling). This core will also facilitate coordination of assays with the subsequent data analysis, storage and dissemination through the Model and Data Management Core. Supported methods include mRNA assays (real time PCR, nanostring, RNA sequencing RNA-Flow), flow cytometry (multispectral, mass cytometry, imaging flow cytometry) and multiplex ELISA. For many assays, the Immune Assay Core will serve as a conduit to specialized institutional shared resource cores at the Icahn School of Medicine at Mount Sinai, while other assays will be performed by Core personnel. By standardizing assay selection and execution, we will ensure the comparability and uniformity of data generated by the two experimental projects to support the overall program objectives.